Acceptance
by LiGone
Summary: Spain dan England sama-sama pernah memiliki koloni. Namun satu di antara mereka masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau koloninya sudah merdeka. Apa yang akan mereka perbuat di pub suatu hari setelah UN Meeting?


Penerangan di pub membuat rambut keemasan England berkilau.

Spain duduk bertopang dagu sembari memperhatikan teman minumnya. Tiga botol kosong tengah tergeletak di depan personifikasi inggris itu, bajunya kusut dan dasinya longgar. Meskipun baru inum tiga botol, England sudah mabuk berat. Spain terkekeh pelan sembari kembali menatap ke mejanya sendiri. Iapun sudah tak kalah banyak minum. Empat botol red wine tergeletak di depannya.

"Heeeh…, America bodooooh!" England memutar duduknya hingga menghadap Spain. Matanya yang hijau zamrud seolah diliputi kabut dan siap tertutup kapan saja. Rambutnya berantakan akibat seringnya pemuda Inggris itu mengacaknya frustasi.

"Kau tahu…" ia mengangkat tangannya sambil menyeringai ketika Spain menoleh padanya. "Duluuuu, aku pernah memberinya mainan…. Satu set prajurit kayu…"

Ia memandang jauh seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu, kemudian terkekeh.

"Tanganku sampai luka gara-gara itu…"

Spain menyangga wajahnya sambil mendengarkan England bercerita.

Ah…, America… ya… Apa itu alasan mereka minum malam itu?

Hmmm….

Oh, iya…

XXX

Pikiran Spain seolah melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi.

Hari itu tanggal 4 Juli. Bagi Spain, tanggal itu tak ada artinya. Tetapi ia tahu, seorang nation akan jadi sangat emosional. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Meeting tidak akan berjalan lancar… dan seolah keadaan tidak bisa lebih buruk, kali ini Germany memutuskan untuk mengadakannya di New York.

Spain berjalan ke luar hotel, ingat ketika ia mengusulkan untuk mengubah jadwal meeting. Mata biru Germany seolah berlapis es ketika ia menatap Spain dari atas ke bawah.

"Hari ini aku sudah menerima dua komplain, Spain." Ia beralih pada kertas-kertas yang ia pegang saat iu. Tampaknya dokumen penting.

"Mereka harus professional dan mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi."

Spain bisa menebak siapa yang Germany maksud. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berargumen lagi. Ia setengah prihatin pada pemuda jerman itu. Ia satu-satunya yang serius kalau mengenai meeting. Yang lain hanya menjadikan World Conference sebagai ajang relaksasi saja. Well, termasuk dirinya sendiri, sih…

Oh, well…

Ia membuat catatan mental untuk tidak berada dekat dengan England atau America sepanjang hari. Dia bisa saja mengganggu Romano, atau nanti 'ngobrol' dengan Prussia dan France. Dan mungkin buat janji unutk minum setelah meeting. Yup… Spain bersiul gembira, tangannya terselip dalam kantong.

Spain menoleh kanan-kiri. Ah, ada taksi yang menuju kemari. Mungkin ia akan berjalan saja. Letak Gedung Conference tak begitu jauh dari hotelnya. Hanya 30 menit dengan jalan kaki. Ia baru memutuskan untuk berjalan ketika suara gemuruh serta angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat Spain mengurungkan niatnya.

'Sebentar lagi hujan.' Spain melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi. ' Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.'

Entah itu buruk atau baik. Biasanya hujan merupakan pertanda tidak menyenangkan. Pemuda Spanyol itu tersenyum ramah pada supir taksi dan mengatakan tujuannya ketika melangkah masuk dalam taksi.

'Huh…' ia melempar tatapannya keluar, cemberut. ' Aku harap sesuatu itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku.'

Hujan yang semula hanya gerimis kecil perlahan menjadi lebat. Ketika dirinya sudah sampai di depan gedung, hujan mungkin sudah bisa dikatakan badai.

Dan sialnya, Spain tidak membawa payung.

Ia tersenyum setengah hati sambil membayar supir taksi, kemudian terpaksa lari menembus hujan. Ide buruk, pikirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang setengah basah. Lain kali, bawa payung setiap tanggal 4 Juli.

Spain menghela nafas, menuju ruang meeting. Untunglah ia tidak terlambat.

7.30 a.m

Masih ada setengah jam sebelum meeting benar-benar mulai. Spain mendorong terbuka pintu ganda di ruang meeting.

Yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh bukanlah terjangan Romano, personifikasi Italia Selatan itu tak tampak batang hidungnya. Padahal ia selalu tiba sebelum Spain.

Hanya ada beberapa yang sudah tiba.

Germany duduk di mejanya, sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas. Penampilannya rapi dan kaku seperti biasa. Rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang, mata biru bergerak-gerak mengikuti kalimat yang tercetak dalam kertas. Sesekali ia akan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang lain.

America… ya, itulah yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. America— yang sering terlambat— tengah duduk di tempatnya, kepala beristirahat di atas lipatan tangannya. Tapi ia terlihat berantakan. Rambut pirang pasir seolah hanya disisir jari. Seragam dan jaket yang dipakainya kusut. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Spain, ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan melempar senyum kecil, seolah berkata: hei, hari yang hebat, huh?

Tentu. Spain membalas senyumnya. Agak simpati. Nation muda itu sedang berurusan dengan resesi di negaranya, relasi dengan Negara lain, dan tambahan hari ini, England yang sensitif. Mungkin ia datang lebih cepat untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri. Ini akan menjadi meeting yang panjaaang.

XXX

Sudah tiga jam lebih meeting berjalan, dan tidak ada yang terselesaikan sama sekali.

Akhirnya setelah adu teriak, Germany berhasil mengambil alih keadaan. Sambil melotot kepada para nation, ia menjelaskan beberapa masalah panjang lebar. Mulai dari masalah ekonomi, global warming, relasi antar nation ( bagian ini paling lama ) dan… masalah penanggulangan yang saat ini sedang dibahasnya.

Sayangnya, Spain lebih tertarik memperhatikan hal lain.

Pandangannya terfokus pada seorang personifikasi yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. England. Personifikasi Inggris itu terlihat… berantakan. Yang, aneh karena sebenarnya England adalah tipe yang memperhatikan kerapian. Rambut pirang keemasannya mencuat ke segala arah, seragam kusut, dan ia punya kantung mata. Tanpa bertanyapun setiap nation tahu apa yang membuat perubahan mendadak ini terjadi.

Apa yang membuat Spain tertarik memperhatikannya?

Well, England dan dia sama-sama punya mantan koloni kesayangan. Tapi, hei… England belum siap melepas America.

Spain menatap wajah England lebih seksama.

Ia ingat ketika sang personifikasi duduk di ruang istirahat hari itu. Hari dimana mereka selesai menandatangani perjanjian kemerdekaan.

"Aku sudah memberinya semua yang aku bisa lakukan, Spain." Ia berkata, tatapan kosong. "Dan America lebih memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku."

Spain tidak menanggapi perkataan Negara yang sepertinya merana itu. Ia mengerti, tapi terkadang, jawaban harus dicari sendiri bukan? Lagipula…

"SPAIN!"

Ia merasa wajahnya dihantam sesuatu yang keras hingga dirinya terjatuh dari kursi. Spain mengusap pelan pipinya yang— beberapa menit lagi— akan jadi memar. Mata hijau miliknya mendelik kea rah serangan itu datang… dan mendapati Romano berdiri di atasnya, ekspresi sulit dibaca. Ia terperanjat, apa yang terjadi?

Tatapan Romano dingin. Mata coklat gelap dipadu rambut coklat kopi membuatnya terlihat semakin marah. Ditambah lagi alisnya yang bertaut. Masih dengan ekspresi dingin, ia menatap Spain sambil melipat tangannya dan memindah tumpuan kakinya.

"Kau mengabaikan pidato membosankan potato bastard di sana dan lebih memilih memperhatikan si alis tebal."

Senyumnya terlihat pahit dan menantang.

Spain berdiri, mencoba meraih lengan Romano. Tetapi nation yang lebih muda itu mundur selangkah, helaian-helaian rambut membuat matanya tersembunyi ketika ia menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, potato bastard!" ia berseru tiba-tiba, tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. "Aku ada urusan mendadak dengan bosku. Aku pergi duluan."

Germany mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan Romano dengan heran. Mungkin karena personifikasi Italia selatan itu menjadikan presentasinya sebagai alasan untuk menghantam Spain.

Dengan langkah menghentak, Romano berjalan menuju pintu. Spain mencoa mengejar. Paling tidak ia ingin menenangkan mantan koloninya itu sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi Romano hanya berbalik sekali, menepis tangan Spain sambil menatapnya melalui mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Simpan tanganmu untuk si alis tebal, idiota."

Spain hanya bisa terpaku menatap Roma keluar, membanting pintu.

Yang ada selanjutnya hanya atmosfer tegang dan tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan tadi, barulah Spain sadar dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tampaknya ia terlalu kaget untuk peduli. Dan lagi… kata-kata Romno…

"Ah, ehm… mari kita lanjutkan meeting-nya." America memecah keheningan kurang enak itu dengan tawanya yang biasa, namun tawanya tersebut terdengar salah. Seperti dipaksakan. Spain mendelik pada sang superpower. Ia baru akan membalas ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Memang ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi?"

Kali ini semua mata terpusat pada England. Ia begitu diam selama meeting hingga para nation yang lain memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu. Spain menatapnya, tiba-tiba mendapat fiarasat kalau meeting akan berakhir sangat… menggantung… dan buruk.

"Um… itu …"

"Bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan perayaanmu, hmm?"

America tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala, berdiri sekaku patung. Wajahnya menggelap. Tapi sepertinya England masih ingin mengeluarkan emosinya, sebab ia melanjutkan,

"Kau adalah koloni paling tidak tahu balas budi."

"Aku yang membesarkanmu, America."

Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Tapi England tidak menangis.

"Aku—"

"Germany, meeting hari ini selesai."

Germany melotot, hendak mengatakanj sesuatu ketika America mengangkat wajah, matanya sedingin es ketika ia mengulang kata-katanya.

"Apa menurutmu ada yang bisa didiskusikan."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Permisi."

America berjalan keluar, melewati Spain yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ruangan dipenuhi gumaman setuju. Satu per satu atau dua-dua, para nation meninggalkan ruangan. Spain menghela nafas, kepalanya mulai sakit. Perutnya bergolak gara-gara rasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, insiden dimulai dari Romano yang tiba-tiba emosi.

Entah mengapa.

Spain menghela nafas lagi. Panjang, dan berat. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya, mengambil dokumennya yang tertinggal. Kursinya masih dalam posisi rebah akibat insiden kecil tadi. Ketika ia hendak berbalik pergi, tangan seseorang menggenggam pergelangannya.

"Tunggu." England nyaris mencengkram lebih erat, alisnya bertaut. "Bisakah… bisakah... kau temani aku minum?"

Spain memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda inggris itu. Tatapannya putus asa, memohon.

"Baiklah! Lagipula kita tidak ada tugas lain dari Germany."

England melepas cengkraman tangannya, menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melipat tangan semabri membuang muka, pipi semerah tomat.

"Aku bukannya memohon atau apa. Aku bisa kok pergi sendiri. Hanya saja akan membosankan kalau aku… tidak membunuhmu ketika mabuk seperti masa lalu."

Spain menyeringai. Tentu.

"Baiklah."

XXX

Dan… itulah yang terjadi. Mereka berakhir di pub kecil, Olympus Traits yang ternyata terletak di sebelah Gedung Empire State. England memesan Rum, sedangkan Spain beranggapan memesan Tequilla mungkin akan membuatnya baikan.

Mereka bicara berbagai hal. Mulai dari perang dimana armada Spain kalah oleh armada Inggris. England tak henti-hentinya mengejek dan tertawa, sudah setengah mabuk rupanya. Bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas melirik mereka, Spain hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Kalau banyak tertawa, pemuda di depannya ini bisa terlihat lebih…

"Daaan, ketika perang 7 tahun… heheheh… kodok sialan itu menyesal juga akhirnya."

Pandangannya jauh, dipadu dengan seringai lebar. Mungkin membayangkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan memukul France. Siapa yang tahu?

"Tapi, kau tahu, tidak, Spain?" England mendelik. " America akhirnya melepaskan diri dariku…"

Spain memasang wajah serius. Ia menegakkan duduknya, kemudian menyentuh bahu England untuk mendapat perhatian sang personifikasi.

"Lepas saja, England…"

Mata emerald itu membeliak.

"Dia… itu pilihan yang terbaik, kau tahu." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menjelaskan.

Siluet America ketika dirinya berdiri di atas bukit di tengah hujan sembari menatap di kejauhan melintas dalam benaknya. Seragam merah, putih, biru melambai ditiup angina.

"Dia harus—"

"Meninggalkanku begitu saja di tengah hujan?!" England menginterupsi, mata hijau menyala-nyala.

"Setelah semua yang aku—"

"England…"

England bangkit, menatap Spain sebentar. Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, ia berbalik hendak lari. Tapi Spain juga tak kalah cepat. Kini gilirannya mencengkeram tangan England, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang mulai tertarik ke arah mereka.

"Kau hanya tidak bisa menerima dia sudah… merdeka. Kau tidak mau mengakuinya."

England membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidakada stu patah katapun yang keluar.

"Karena kau kesepian."

Mata hijau indah itu berair. Tubuh England bergetar oleh isakan-isakan kecil. Soain menarik tangannya pelan, hingga tubuh mungil pemuda beralis tebal itu berada dalam dekapannya.

Spain menuntunnya duduk bersembunyi di meja paling pojok, seolah dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi mereka berfungsi sebagai pemisah antara mereka dan orang-orrang yang lain. England terisak tanpa suara, sementara Spain menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala rekannya, mengelus punggungnya yang berguncang pelan.

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di dalam pub,tertawa, menyanyi dan bergoyang akibat pengaruh alcohol. Satu-per-satu menipis… dan akhirnya hanya tersisa mereka berdua, diterangi lampu redup dalam pub.

Sang wanita bartender bahkan tidak menyela sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengelap meja, menaikkan kursi-kursi, membersihkan lantai, serta mencuci gelas-gelas, dan membuang botol. Spain menatap lurus ke depan, masih mengelus punggung England pelan.

"Baikan?"

Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya England mengangguk.

"Dan, merasa bersalah… sedikit."

"Soal apa?"

"Romano memukulmu karena jealous."

Spain mengangkat alis.

"Oh?"

"Kau sibuk memperhatikan hal lain." England mendongak dan tersenyum menantang.

Spain merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah panas. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan sang bartender yang tengah mengelap gelas.

"Bukan apa-apa yang khusus."

Mereka berdua berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berada di pelukan satu-sama lain sudah terasa nyaman. Spain enggan melepas England dan pulang ke hotel.

"Hei, Spain…" kata-kata England terdengar melantur. "Aku mau tidur."

Spain hanya menjawab dengan mm-hm teredam. Pemuda spanyol itu mendengarkan ritme nafas England yang teratur, menandakan kalau partnernya itu sudah tertidur. Ia terkekeh pelan, menyendarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Selamat malam, England…"

XXX

A/N: I do not own APH

Akhirnyaaaa…, Happy B'Day, Unicorn! Sorry endingnya aneh and klimaks jelek. TT . TT Enjoy… ;D


End file.
